


Pink

by negannookie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Painful Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/negannookie
Summary: Carl uses a pacifier in bed.





	Pink

"Keep it in.." Negan hissed, pressing the pacifier between Carl's spit slicked, kiss swollen lips. All he could do was nod and moan against the silicone nipple. Just big enough to fill his mouth, just small enough to muffle his speech as he tried to keep it in.

The straps were secure around his wrists, binding them to the headboard. Intricate knots were tied all over his body in pink ribbon, not to restrain him but only for the artistic appeal. A thick vibrator was currently deep inside him, buzzing at a low speed. 

"You ready to quit talkin' back?" 

Once again, a nod. This time, a nibble on the pacifier. Negan spread Carl's legs out, thumbs parting his gorgeous pucker around the toy. 

"Bubblegum.." he mumbled, twisting one of Carl's nipples. Because he could. The boy took in a sharp breath, then cocked his head. Bubblegum?

"Sweet, pink and fun to stretch." he snickered. Carl squealed as Negan left him empty, practically tearing the toy out. He heard it stop buzzing, heard Negan set it down on the nightstand, felt a little lube leak out of him. It was thick and slick and smelled like strawberries. Negan could never resist strawberry. 

Carl shivered as Negan kissed down his belly, skipping his needy cock entirely and making him suckle frustratedly, groaning half-heartedly. A warm tongue flattened over his entrance, then pointed and pressed in slightly. He was getting it wet. He always got it wet for what came after. 

It was driving Carl mad not to be able to touch himself. His cock was standing at attention, flushed dusky red in a ribbon binding of an even hotter shade of flourescent pink. He let out little whines around the pacifier, chewing it from the simultaneous over and understimulation.

Negan pulled away from Carl's puffy rim, a single trail of saliva connecting his lips to the swollen little hole. It looked so..empty. Perfect.

Negan took up his favorite crop, red leather with a looped end. He wasn't just going to let Carl off easy. That wouldn't be right. No, he needed punished. It was what the boy craved. 

"Beg Daddy to stop." he whispered, dragging the tip of the whip down Carl's side to make it twitch before bringing it down hard. The pacifier almost fell out as he let out a strangled sob. Three angry welts on each hip bone later, Carl had already hit his breaking point.

"D-Daddy s'op.." he whined. He sounded high pitched and needy and childish.

"What do you say, Carl? What's the magic word?" he asked. Another lash, another squeal. 

"P'ease.." Carl sobbed. 

Negan rolled his eyes and made a show off unzipping his pants. 

"I guess I can stop.. but Daddy still wants some bubblegum." Negan laughed, sptiing in his hand to giving his hard cock a few strokes before lining it up with Carl. For just a moment he looked hesitant before snapping his hips forward and sinking in deep.

Carl thought he was going to bite through the pacifier. It hurt, it felt good, it hurt... Negan's merciful hand came to rest on his tied up cock and in a few pumps, it was finished. Carl made a gooey mess all the way up Negan's forearm.

Negan began to shake him like a rag doll, jerking his hips back and forth faster and faster as he used the boy's warm, tight hole with wanton disregard for his feelings. Carl's lips fell open as he settled into a postorgasmic stupor.

"Almost there.." he gritted.

As he slammed in deep one last time and filled Carl with his hot load, the pacifier clattered onto the coral patterned bedsheets. He finally saw the design- bright candy pink and white lettering spelled..

"Daddy's Little Princess".

Well, shit.


End file.
